


Under/Over the Desk

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Lucius heads to his study to get some work done.





	Under/Over the Desk

**Under/Over the Desk**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: this is my first Ginny/Lucius one.**

** _Warning this is an M rated story_ **

Lucius headed to his study he made sure that he wouldn’t get any disruptions. He told all the house elves that he wanted peace and quiet he also made sure to tell those same elves to pass the message to his son and wife too. He got to his office and then locked and sealed the door. He wanted no noise at all. He got to his desk and sat down and began working. He then felt a pair of hands creep up and began undoing his pants. He did nothing allowing the person to work. He only shifted his hips so that his trousers could drop and pool around his ankles.

Those same hands, very warm and small, soft hands caressed his nude thighs and rising dick. He wore no underwear since he thought it was cumbersome though he knew there were times that he had to wear the undergarment. He just never did in his own house. Soon he felt those hands stroking his phallus. He himself however looked over papers that needed to be looked over and/or signed.

Lucius gritted his teeth as he felt a tongue glide over his cockhead like that tongue was enjoying a lollipop. The tongue kept lapping and sliding around the head then moved down to slither up his entire length. This happened a couple times before a hot wet orifice enveloped Lucius’ whole dick. Just feeling this made the head of the Malfoy house buck in his seat. But his face remained focused on his work, which was an amazing feat. Back and forth the mouth sucked on him. The tongue swirling around as much length it could get.

He kept working on all the paperwork as he let out grunts and groans every now and then as he shifted in his chair every once and a while. Soon he let out a low extended grunt as he shot his come inside the willing mouth. He felt them drink down his come just like he taught them then they cleaned him as he got hard again.

Lucius settled down and then pushed away from his desk revealing his saliva-coated dick. He motioned for the them to get out from under his desk. Appearing was Ginny Weasley. Her vibrant red hair shining and her face red from her exertion she had just done. She looked at Lucius awaiting his next command. She was totally devoid of clothes showing off her nude body. She was firm and tone showing off her pale skin that had numerous freckles dotting it. Her pussy was glistening with arousal. Her nicely sized B cups were perky and Lucius cupped them, weighing them. His thumbing toying with her stiff nipples.

Ginny moaned as Lucius paid attention to her tits. She mewled out her pleasure as Lucius’ thumbs flicked her hard nipples.

“Sit on me, ride me” Lucius ordered.

Ginny obeyed without question as she got on Lucius’ lap and aligned her dripping cunt up to Lucius’ glorious phallus. She then lowered herself down moaning as she felt Lucius’ cock penetrate her. He was so big and thick and even after taking it so many times it still felt like the first time.

Lucius hissed feeling Ginny’s lovely tight cunt. Even after all the times he’s fucked her, and that had been a lot, she was still so very tight. And it was for him and him alone. No one else laid a hand on her. Not even his whiny son who had yet to get a freaking backbone.

“Shit witch, you’re so fucking tight” he said.

Ginny moaned as she began to bounce up and down rotating her hips the way Lucius liked. He sat back letting Ginny do all the work admiring her skill that he ingrained in her. He just couldn’t believe his luck when he got her. She was such a willing girl, eager to learn. She had been tossed out by her family for some reason he didn’t care about. Just he had to have her. So he bought her, she became his personal servant of sorts. All sexual really. He hadn’t slept with his wife since they conceived their son. He secured the line. That job was done.

He could now go back sowing his seed in as many patches as he wanted. He never strayed far and made sure the women were protected. He didn’t want any illegitimate offspring. Ginny though was his special one, his favorite. He taught her everything she needed to know really. He made sure she couldn’t get pregnant with potions which she dutifully took. He never allowed any of his friends to touch her since she was his. He got protective when it came to her. He once caught his son trying to force himself on her one day and blew up in a rage and used the Cruciatus curse on him til the boy learned his lesson.

“I'm coming” Lucius growled.

Ginny pulled out and took his member in her mouth to suck him and was rewarded with his seed in her mouth. She drank it down like she was taught to. Once done she got on top of the desk and laid there legs spread with her fingers opening the petals of her blossom. Lucius stood up and stepped out of his pants. He used his penis and smacked it against Ginny’s pussy. Ginny gasped at this. The sound of smacking echoed throughout the study til he was hard. Once fully hard he rammed it fully into the ginger. Ginny cried out wantonly.

Lucius pounded in and out of Ginny gripping her pale legs. The desk barely shook since it was solidly built. Ginny’s body though trembled every time Lucius hammered in and out of her. Her tits wobbled like twin bowls of Jell-O. His grip on her legs was tight, using all the leverage he could to really pound his precious little whore. As he felt himself close to climaxing he stopped and pulled out making his whore mewl at the loss.

“On the floor, all fours slut” he commanded.

Ginny got off the desk unsteadily still weak from her pummeling. She got to the floor and got on her hands and knees and presented herself to him. Lucius positioned himself over her from behind. He whacked her pale ass with his cane making Ginny yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He did that a few times. Then he slammed his cock back in.

Ginny threw her head back crying out in whorish pleasure. Lucius grabbed Ginny’s long red hair and as he began to pound her. Ginny’s head was craned back to almost painful position, but said nothing against it. She knew what her master wanted.

“You’re mine whore, mine. Nothing else matters. Nothing” Lucius hissed in her ear.

Ginny just moaned in reply.

“That’s it slut. Feel my cock, feel it. I’m owning you, every part of you” Lucius said.

Lucius kept going feeling how Ginny’s slick tight velvet walls hugged him so tightly. He had let go of her hair and used a finger and drew it up her spine knowing that made her tingle. Ginny mewled out and then gasped as she orgasmed. Lucius just kept going, he wasn’t going to stop til he relieved himself. He pounded harder and harder into the redhead as her body willingly took it.

Finally Lucius came and pulled out. He went back to his desk cleaned himself up then pulled his pants up and went to work. He left Ginny lying on the floor exhausted, panting his seed leaking out of her.

**End**


End file.
